Confessions of An Ashikabi
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: The Sekirei Confess and So do the Ashikabi's. Will be Considered Finished..Although I Will Be Uploading It From Time To Time! :) Please Review.Occness.
1. Minato x Homura-Kagari

**Hey!This is a small short story for our favorite Izumo Inn Characters! :) I'm not Minato's biggest fan but I think he should win the just for the record I WILL be killing them if Mikogami wins,I'll just squeeze his neck.**

**- torture dream land -**

** Anyway plz review!**

* * *

Minato Sahashi had mastered the art of slipping away from his six rather rambunctious and overbearing Sekirei...except for Homura.

Homura had,since her winging,been rather relaxed and loving.

It had surprised him when the young woman had blushed and started to stutter one morning before leaving to morning classes with Kazehana and Minato had kissed her cheek.

Anyway Minato gave Homura a small wave and whispered a "thank you" before they both tip-toed to the kitchen.

Miya,of course,was already up,although the clock only read 6:14.

"Does Miya-san ever sleep?",Minato asked,awkwardly,rubbing his neck.

Homura shook her head as a plate of sweet rice and eggs smoothed to a rather soft,yet sudden halt,in front of her.

Minato scrutinized,his sixth and final Sekirei.

She ate her food with soft smoothed gestures and small,yet ample bites.

Minato knew the transformation from full male to full female had hurt her pretty bad,although Minato never really learned the reason for it.

Minato started to eat in rapt silence,not noticing the piece of rice on his cheek as he eat with renewed vigor.

Homura snickered and holding out a napkin,motioned for him to come forward.

Minato complied and allowed the Sekirei to wipe it off.

The cloth and the soft shadow of Homura's hand sent shivers down his spine.

"Minato",Miya said,in a distant voice.

"Yes?",he asked,looking up.

"Your boss called,they need you in a few hour's early",she replied,holding her hand over the bottom part of the green wall phone.

"I'll take you",Homura offered,holding out a gentle hand.

Minato looked at the woman for a second before accepting and turned towards the door.

"Let me get dressed"

"_I'm glad,Homura will be coming",_He thought,"_It will be a chance to talk maybe..I mean we haven't talked since the morning of her first day,transforming"_

"Sahashi-san?",Homura asked looking down at him,from the top of the stairs.

Minato's mouth fell open as he looked at her.

Long vanilla colored pants with a small slit at the knee,a long sleeve red sweater that amplified her new,rather large breast,She wore high-heeled black boots that hovered at her knee,making her long legs seem even longer.

Blood flew from Minato's nose,as he fainted.

Homura bended down and poked at Minato's chest,"Sahashi-san?"

::LaTeR::

Homura gave a small smile as a little red-robin landed on her pointer finger.

"Hey",she whispered.

Homura had been waiting for Minato to finish for five or four hours now.

She was rather surprised at the calmness of being near him gave her,it calmed her and oddly,made her feel cherished.

Homura released her slight hold on the bird's foot and watched it,flutter away after giving a rather angry "tweet" in her direction.

Homura giggled slightly,the sound sounded like bells to Minato as he walked up to her.

One,of the many,large burly guys bumped his elbow to Minato's chest.

"Mind if I take her for a spin?"

Minato gave him a harsh glare and continued walking.

She gave him a blazing smile and responded,"How was work?"

They started down the streets the sun was close to setting as they neared the corner towards Izumo Inn.

"Ah,Homura?"

The woman stared at him,her eyes curious.

"I..ah..I need you to ah know that Iwillloveyouandalwaysprotect you!"

The last part came out in a long rush.

The statement made Homura confused.

"I love you",he said,blushing.

"I love you too,Sahashi-san",she whispered,slinging her arms around his.

Her wings flew open as she kissed,the rather surprised Minato.

* * *

**I like Oc Stories (If you have read my stories you should know) but I like the small smooth path that the original story line you for reading!I'll Update whenever I come up with an idea on how to make a situation for Musubi or Kazehana,granted,I already have a thought on that.**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Sekirei! :( But I do like Homura,Uzume,Akitsu,Yashima and Kuno! :)**

**Plz Review! xP **


	2. Yukari x Shiina

**Hey!This is a small short story for our favorite Izumo Inn Characters! :) A big thank you thank you and thank you to my three reviewers! :) It's really nice to know you have become interested and enjoy this story! :) Please Take Good Care of Me!**

**Plz Read and Review!**

* * *

Yukari "humped" slightly as large black MBI helicopter's flew ever so slowly over Tokyo.

She had come to Tokyo to earn a degree,to study and learn but then-

"Kari-chan!",a feminine voice yelled from across the street.

A boy with female features and a large smile was waving to her.

Shiina,Sekirei,Number 107#,gave a small,fond laugh and raced over to her.

"Shiina",she thought,dreamily.

The boy Lolita made her feel warm..and fuzzy.

The Sekirei led his rather dazzled Ashikabi over to one of the last food store's in town.

"Hope McDonald's is okay",he said,waving a hand in front of his face,as grease assaulted his advanced and complicated senses.

"S-Sure",she nodded,rather fast,the motion resembling a bobble head.

Shiina gave her a smile,reassuring her and ordered.

Yukari scrutinized her Sekirei's tiny (and gorgeous) frame.

It made her feel reassured that the Sekirei who was so tough and defensive in battle was soft and sweet around her.

Did it scare her what he could and had to do?

Yes.

Did she hate herself for knowing she would _have _to put Shiina up against his own sister?

Yes.

Would she hate herself forever and ever?

Yes.

"Mulling over useless subjects again,Kari-san?",Shiina asked.

"Oh",she said,jumping with surprise.

"Just...thinking"

He stared at her for a split second before replying,"Sprite?"

Yukari nodded an affirmative and played absent mindlessly with her french-fries.

"You're gonna hurt yourself",Shiina commented,sliding down into the booth,rubbing her head with the pad of his hand.

"Shiina!",she whined.

He laughed and shook his head before lightly kissing the tip of her nose.

Yukari gave him a smile before biting hungrily into the warm chicken nugget in her fingers.

She had not realized how hungry she was until then.

Since the start of the S Plan,she and Shiina had been living on a low income of 400,000 yen ( 4,395.60 US Dollars )

It had put a large strain on Yukari,especially since most of the residents and business owners were abandoning Tokyo and moving further away.

Shiina led her out of the shop then and into the alleyway,his face smooth and unreadable.

"Shiina wha-"

He mashed their lips together,hugging her tightly against him.

She shiver so slightly before responding.

Leaning back,she opened her eyes to see bright wings on her Sekirei's back.

"Beautiful",she whispered against his lip.

His wings disappeared with a slow "wuu" sound.

The heat between their bodies made them both blush.

"I'm sorry",he said,his hands still on her thighs.

She shook her head and leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Shiina",she said in his shoulder,"I-I love you..forever and ever"

Shiina gave her a strange look and led her out of the alleyway and into the busy street.

"Where are we going?"

"To a Hotel",He replied,catching her just as she started to fall,blood running down her lip and onto her black uniform.

* * *

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE doing that! Haha!I wish I was an anime character,no no I wouldn't I'd have a tick Mark and blood from my nose every ten seconds!**

** LOL! :) I will try to make a Valentine's Day One So keep your finger's crossed! I do not know what pairing I will u-...wait yes I do!**

** .He. Thank you for the favs and reviews and follows and support and thank you,thank you,thank you! I hope this chapter has not I hope you all like this chapter,it was written with much enthusiasm on my friend,DD's part! **

**Plz Review! :D**


	3. Minato x Matsu

**Hi! :) People really seem to like the Ashikabi x Sekirei Confession story so from a regal request I present a Minato x Matsu Fanfic! :D Yes,I think I will take request from now on! Anyway,this isn't the Special Valentine Fanfic it's done because I want it to be done,or rather someone wants it done,so I want to do it so I'm doing it?**

**...**

**Homura:While the Author suffers brain trauma here is the next chapter! Set before Matsu came out of the house**

* * *

Matsu slowly stepped off of the stairs and out the door her braids hitting her face as she jumped off the side of the house.

The moon rose above her,the eye of God as Miya would call it.

She had been doing this for a while now,she felt safe enough.

Matsu spun around for a second before falling onto the dewy grass,the water wetting the back of her dress.

How long had it been since she had done this,been out here like this?

Her eyes closed as the wind ran over her.

_Minato..._

Minato reached out to touch her shoulder and gasped when the ex-Disciplinary Squad Member jumped onto him.

"Oh,Minato-san"

Matsu's legs were slung around his hips,her breast on his neck and their lips inches apart.

She gasped as she looked down at her position and jumped back,her eyes wide.

Due to the rain that had started to fall,the back part of her dress showed through.

Minato blushed and fell back as he tried to not look.

Matsu gave a small squeak and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Min-Minato-san you can't tell,Miya"

Minato felt a blush coming on his cheeks.

"Um so..bye!"

She hurried beside him,biting her lip.

"W- Wait,Matsu-chan"

"Ah!Yes,Minato-sama!",she stuttered.

"I ugh love you,Matsu- chan!"

Matsu tried to breathe before shaking her head and fixing her glasses with the tip of her middle finger.

"Want to..ugh..experiment"

Minato fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**It's short but there's only so long I can go without making Matsu a PERVERT! Soorrry! :) Anyway I hope you like this story and thank you for the much needed support and encouragement! **

**BVB Out!**


End file.
